Demon's cry
by raven knight01
Summary: A boy who has had a harsh childhood is sent to the orphanage. He is rejected by all, but he does not know why. And unknown to him, this orphanage is not normal, it is a place where lab rats are picked for streets rats are never missed. Can he find out why his there and exactly who he is. Read and find out. *Lucifer is Allen 'original' name. warning: YAOI
1. Prologue

Hi, it's me uzumaki no kage. I'm starting a new story, but worry not my other story will not be forgotten. I'm just having trouble with fixing the first chapter, because my computer did something weird with the file; but I hope to update.

Anyway I hope you like the prologue, it's not that long. Reviews and advice are welcomed; flames are ignored or feed to my dragon.

Declaimer: I don't own d. gray-man

_Made in Allen's p.o.v_

Prologue

It was cold, very cold; to the point that of being freezing cold.

But it was also very dark.

As black like a void hidden deep in nothing. How I got here, I do not recall.

Except for some things here and there. I do remember the red, the red of flowing blood.

Spilling onto the cold ground.

The shrill screams and moans of pain; much worst then those that one would hear from stories of hell. I vaguely remember the smell of smoke, making me churn with this disgust and…hate?

But why?

What happened…

To me?

_**I know the prologue is short and there might be some mistakes.**_

_**Please let me know if there is. I will update, hopefully, in two days, maybe tomorrow.**_

_**So remember to click review and leave your comments.**_

_**More reviews= inspiration=more chapters= more and faster updates.**_

_**Thank you for reading, Ja ne **_


	2. Hell's Orphanage

Chapter 1

**Hey guys. It's me. Sorry for not updating soon, turns out my teachers decided to give me projects. Writing a song for history, doing mosaic for art and a lab for biology isn't fun.**

**But hey Im back and ready to update. Took me a while to fix everything, so I hope you enjoy chapter one. **

_**Disclaimer: don't own it and never will. =c**_

_**Warning: uh, it's in Allen p.o.v**_

_**I give thanks to nura.0 for reviewing. **_

It was another normal night for me. I sat at my bed, knees folded over my chest, my arms hugging them. I hate my existence and everything around me.

My parents died when I was little in an accident. No relatives wanted me, so I was sent to an orphanage.

Cape of life orphanage, or as I call it: **hells home.**

The headmaster is cold and heartless basterd. When I arrived here, he looked like a frail and kind old man. What, with his looks anyone would think that. Grey hair, kind looking green eyes, those age wrinkles. The first day I arrived here, I learned his name was Ferlic Rex.

Then the devil came around on the second day and that when I learned what hell truly was.

It has been five years since then, and I'm currently ten years old. I have chestnut colored hair and silver eyes, I'm pretty scrawny and pail. Some say Im short for my age, but Im not; their just really tall. To all the other kids, both younger and older, I'm known as Silen.

Which is short for silence, since I don't speak with the others unless necessarily. Yet again when I tried to speak with them, they would insult me.

**Monster.**

**Devils spawn.**

**Thing.**

The list goes on and on, never ending. But my name is Lucifer heaven; which is quite funny, since the devils name shouldn't go with heaven. As said I'm sitting on my bed, hugging my knees into my chest. I'm watching the night sky from the small window beside my bed.

It's the only comfort in my miserable life. The stars twinkling innocently in the jet black sky, the small friends of the great full white moon. I sometimes wish I was part of it.

But soon the silence is broken by heavy footsteps, one that I recognize quickly. So I quickly lie down and pull the sheets over my head, pretending to be asleep. I only expected him to check if we were asleep; like he does all the other nights.

But Ferlic had other plans.

"**Okay! **You little pests, get your asses up. **Now!**" Ferlic commanded. All of us listened, not wanting to face the harsh punishments that he dealt. I in fact, was still recovering from one of his latest beatening's. Because for some reason Im everyone's punching bag, but voicing this out loud gets me more beatings.

I actually believe I have at least three broken ribs and a lot of black bruises, and maybe a concussion.

" listen up you rays, ten of you will be moved tonight and one of you are going to be coming with me tomorrow," Ferlic stopped for a breath and I started to panic, " if I call you, go downstairs and out of my sight." At this everyone froze, including I, as his eyes burned into our very souls.

But then I silently sighed, I wouldn't be pick to go with him tomorrow. I'm too much of his precious punching bag for that. But hey a, a brit can dream, no.

The headmaster started calling out the names of the ones to move. In the end the room I shared with the others was empty and I was the only one left. After they all left, I stood still in the center, numb and unfeeling.

I felt as the silence and darkness was engulfing me, suffocating me, taking me in to the depths of hells fiery shadows. So with a heavy heart, I trudged to my bed; pulling the now itchy cover over my head, as if to escape this nightmare. I felt empty, yet tears were pouring down my checks like waterfalls; Wetting my pillow, with the salty water making it into an ocean.

I laid there for a while, and soon I fell asleep.

_**Tap, tap…..**_

_**Tap, tap, tap….**_

_**Tap, tap, tap, tap…BANG.**_

I jumped up startled.

My heart pounding and racing, it's beating echoing through my ears and into my head. Blood rushing into my head, making me dizzy for a moment and causing my eyesight to blur and see floating stars. I looked around and saw nothing. Everything was dark, but it was too dark.

I wondered where I was, I remembered being in my bed. Trying to sleep, but I was feeling numb. Suddenly my nose twitched and some strange smell filled it.

It smelled awful, it's hard to describe. Like a spicy smoke, a carton of rotten eggs and a hospital smell; all combined togther. Slowly my senses come back to me and I slowly realize that I was some how drugged; which stunned me, for I remember falling asleep when the others were taken.

Seconds tick by slowly and I don't hear anything, but my own unsteady breathing. Slowly, almost painfully, I open my eyes; afraid to be blinded by the light. But I was more afraid of what I would see.

**So there ya go guys, that was chapter one. Tell me how you like it in a review.**

**But remeber that flames will be returned or fed to my dragon.**

**Oh and please tell me of any ways to improve my writing, it will be appreciated.**

**Allen: hey, this is a d gray-man story.**

**Me: yeah, and**

**Allen: well, then who's this Lucifer heaven guy**

**Me: that's you silly, you'll find out why you're named like that if you stick with me**

**Lavi: who's Lucifer?**

**Me and Allen: stick around and find out. **

**Btw: check out the poll on my profile**

**JA ne! **


	3. the torture begins

**Hey guys it me again, uzumaki no kage. This chapter was inspired by three songs.**

**Animal I have become, riot, and pain. Oh, and my friend dark-lies helped me at school too! **

**Disclaimers: don't own it, nuf said.**

**Warning: evil witches and Allen's p.o.v**

**Thanks for reviewing: r-add, AllenxEdward, oz the magician, kumika95, sammi117, and nura.0**

_Last time: slowly, almost painfully, I open my eyes; afraid to be blinded by the light. But I was more afraid of what I would see._

But when I opened my eyes, I was surprised by what I saw. For a second I thought I had gone blind or perhaps it was worst, I had died and passed on.

Everything was so…..so white!

The ceiling….

The walls, the floor….

The bed, table, the sheets…

Everything was absolutely white, whiter than snow.

A little would have been ok, but this…this was insane! So I threw off the covers. And bloody hell! Even my clothes were changed. And guess what? They were bloody white as well. I tried to calm down and after a few minutes, I did.

Looking around, I noticed there was barley anything. The bed were I woke up in a small might stand with a small white lamp, and at the corner a desk. So, with a defeated sigh I threw myself on the bed. Watching the plain ceiling wasn't fun and soon my mind started to wonder; going back to my early childhood memories.

Remembering my mom's gentle smile, her straight chestnut hair flowing in the air. She was wearing a turquoise blue dress. Beside her, was my father. He had dark brown hair and wore a fatherly smile.

I remember him wearing a dress shirt and black dress pants. That day was the day we were having a picnic. It was both the best and worst day of my life. The golden sun was warm that day and there were no clouds in the blue sky.

The grass dancing with the wind as it blew through it. Twisting and turning through the tree branches, tousling our hair. We were smiling and laughing while we ate. When we finished, we were going home. That's when everything got ugly for us…..for me.

It had suddenly started to rain; Lightening striking innocent objects and perhaps beings. The once bright shy and sun, turned dark and grey; ominous clouds blocking the rays of happiness. That hadn't stopped them from going to the car.

But there, waiting for them like predators, were two men. I don't remember there face, just the black gun they pulled out. The click and bang of the gun, and my parents brief screams. From there everything went blank. I couldn't recall anything else, like if someone had put white out on the rest of my memories.

I only remember from when I was four and half, till now. This leaves a year and half of blank memories. But why? I tried remembering, but this caused my head to hurt and I started feeling dizzy.

**Click!**

I suddenly heard the door open. This is strange, because I hadn't seen the door. In came two man wearing white lab coats, white gloves and white sergeant mask. I watched them with wary eyes; then came in a young woman, maybe in her early twenties, a curly red head. Her cold black eyes glared at me.

"Boys, Drug him and bring him to the 'room'." She commanded.

My eyes widen, this 'room' didn't sound good. Especially when her lips twisted evilly, when she said it. I scrambled off the bed, ready to bolt. The two men stalked toward me, cautious to my movements. I ran to the farthest corner, keeping in mind of an escape plan so I wouldn't be trapped.

From the corner of my eye, I saw one of them reach into his coat. I forgot about the second one and was going to attack the one that moved. When I felt something sharp hit me in the back.

"Crap!" was all I got to say as I dropped to the floor. My limbs felt like lead and they were a bit numb. I could see, although it was a bit blurry. I knew the two men had grabbed me by my arms and dragged me toward the mad lady. I tried to glare, but all my muscles were paralyzed.

She just laughed and turned around. Soon we were passing doors and turning into other hallways. I dully noted that everything was still white.

Then all of a sudden, we stopped walking. In front of us was a black wall with a red metal door. The only color I had seen so far. The lady opened the door and stepped in.

If my eyes could have widened, they would have out of my sockets.

All three walls were white with splatters of blood here and there. Hanging from the walls were torture items from all ages, medieval time to now. In the middle, almost innocently, was a metal table, a huge light over the table, one that could surly blind you.

My heart picked up in speed and fear struck it. I try to struggle, but the drug was still working. They dragged me and placed me on the table; strapping my wrist, ankles, and neck into place. I couldn't breath, I was starting to black out.

But then the lady slapped me. The bloody nerve of her, of everyone; I hadn't done anything bad, so why was I here. Then I started feeling the sting of the slap.

"Look here brat. Ill be your doctor from now on." She said, "You'll be calling me doctor or miss. Scarlet."

**I hope you like the new chapter. And remember, flames shall be returned or feed to my dragon. You have been warned.**

**NOTE- check out the poll in my website**

**Allen: why me!**

**Me: because you are perfect for a harsh life**

**Allen: that makes no sense**

**Me: to me it does**

**(Kanda walks in)**

**(Lavi walks in)**

**Kanda: suck it up moyashi  
>Lavi: be nice yuu-chan<strong>

**(Allen goes to sulk in a corner and kanda chase Lavi with mugen.)**

**(I start to dig Lavi grave)**

**Me: um, just review?**


	4. pain

**Hey guys, it me uzumaki. I'm very sorry for updating late, but it wasn't my fault, I had fcat. And truth is told, I think I failed the math fcat. **

**But hey that's life for ya.**

**So now i'm going to be taking the EOC, so it will take a while for me to update.**

**Disclaimer: don't own it**

**Thanks to: everyone who review, added me on fav or alerts. It makes my day brighter.**

**Without further a due, on to the story.**

_Last time: "look here brat. Ill be your doctor from now on" she said," you'll be calling me doctor or miss. Scarlet."_

Once she introduced herself, I grimaced at her cruel smile. She made a come here motion and the two men approached the table. In there hands were some objects, probably medical related.

They placed it somewhere out of my eyesight. I heard the smack of plastic with skin; Realizing that it must have been the scarlet witch, putting on medical gloves on. Then I heard her heels clicking as she walked toward me.

Scarlet's hand reached up to the light and turned it on.

There was a loud buzz, but the light didn't turn on. When I was about to smirk at her, which would have been a bad idea, the light flickered on. It caught me by surprise and so I was blinded for a few minutes.

When I was able to see, I wish I had stayed blind. In her hand was a mean looking needle.

It wasn't made of cheap plastic, but glass. The needle was also very long and sharp; the tip glinting innocently and dangerously.

Its liquid as clear as water, but that scared me more. It could be anything!

Acid….

Cocaine, alcohol….

Some weird growth genetic mutation thing.

I didn't want to be some circus freak. So my will to be free was rekindled. But it was a fruitless struggle, she just closer, holding the needle to my face.

"This here," scarlet purred," is nano-covid." The name was strange, but it did nothing to lesson how frighten I felt. Especially with the way the doctor's eyes hide her true intent,

"The side effects of this little thing, is ….. Unknown. Scarlet squealed, reminding me of the girls at the orphanage who would squeal and giggle when they saw a cute fluffy stray puppy.

Then without warning she plunge the needle into my arm. It wasn't gentle and she hadn't looked for my vein. But it somehow it had hit my vein.

She injected that 'thing' into me. At first I didn't feel anything.

But then it started, it began as a tingling sensation. Then it increased in tempo, turning into a wild fire. Starting from the tips of my fingers and spread outward. It hurt, everything hurts, and I heard myself scream in agony.

The sound bouncing all over the room and making any glass vibrate. Then it felt like needles were piercing all of my pores and then were ripped out violently. This continued for a while, it seemed like forever.

I weakly opened my eyes, which I had at some point closed. My body no longer spasm and trembled violently, but the pain was still there; just as scarlet still loomed over me, the last thing I saw, when the world turned dark.

_I was falling and falling down, deep into the dark swampy muck. I tried grasping for something, anything to keep myself up. But there was nothing to hold onto. Soon I was drowning in the muck; the stuff entering through my nose, mouth and ears. Coughing and sputtering, screaming and gurgling._

_No light, no life._

_No breath, no grasp._

_That's death._

I shot up in bed, and took a sharp intake of air, which caused pain to erupt in my chest.

Wait!

Bed?

When had I gotten here? Had this all been a nightmare, a twisted sort of dream. I decided to actually focus on my surroundings. Apparently everything was real. Because I was back in the accursed white room.

But my eyes were hurting. Everything seemed brighter, clearer. So I decided to go back to sleep, before the headache could attack me.

**Me: so did you guys like it, I hope you did.**

**Allen: why me?**

**Me: cuz.**

**Lavi: anyway leave her a review and tell her what you think.**

**Me: reviews make me happy**

**Allen: not me (goes to his sulking corner)**

**Lavi & me: ja ne**


	5. changes and food

**Me: Hey guys it's me! I'm back from the dead and full of wonderful ideas. Demons cry has not been abandoned.**

**Lavi: so you did not abandon us!**

**Me: I said demons cry, not lavi's cry**

**Lavi:-goes to ego corner- cute little mushrooms**

**Allen: ano that was mean kage-san**

**Me: well I am a sadist**

**Allen:-gulp- o-o-ooh**

**Me: don't worry, you guys won't be suffering aaall the time.**

**Lenalee: kage doesn't own us, only her oc. r&r and enjoy.**

I woke up sometime after I had fallen asleep. I don't know the time and I don't know the date. Heck! I don't know if its morning or night time. What I do know, is that I feel strange; this feeling of inhuman possibilities. So I decide that I should open my eyes.

To me being awake meant able to see and be aware.

So that's what I did, I opened my eyes; Leaving the darkness from behind my eyelids for the brightness of the white room. Opening my eyes was one of the worst ideas. Everything was so bright, that I got blinded. Darkness surrounding my vision and stars popping up. My ears also hurt; I heard my loud heartbeat and the sounds of other hearts, steps, and breathing.

None of which were mine.

My sense of smell was being bombarded. Cleaning chemicals, blood, medicine, and…...FOOD!

My stomach then had the nerve to growl at the moment. Reminding me that the last thing I ate was at the orphanage. And who knows how long ago that was. It smelled sooooo good. I think it was fried chicken, baked potato with bacon, and…. MAN, did that smell good! My mouth was beginning to drool. I ran my tongue over my lips, but something grazed over it. So I ran my tongue over my teeth, starting from the back and gradually making my way to the front.

OUCH! Ow, ow, owee!

I cut my tongue. Wait…!? Cut my tongue? The coppery, metallic taste of blood filled my mouth. It almost made me gag. It tasted awful, my nose wrinkling from the strong smell. While I was thinking of how disgusting it was, a door to my left had appeared.

After a loud beep rang through the room; it was then that I noticed it. I looked at it, being so ever cautious. But then the smell of food drifted to my nose, the heavenly smell filling the room. Soon my body was walking, following what my stomach wanted, and doing what it pleased when I told it not to go. Screaming at my mind, telling it to make me stop, that it must be a trap.

Or worst…..

The food might be poisoned or drugged.

Despite my self-warning, my body went through the door. The bright light blinded me for a second. Now I had control of my body again, so tried to hightail out of here and go back into my room. But I crashed into a wall, right were the door was supposed to be.

So I did the smart and mature thing to do, I started to glare holes into the walls. If only looks could melt. But soon enough I heard chattering an turned around. The place was getting full; People from kids younger than me to young adults. And I thought I was the only one in this hell hole. So at least I knew I wasn't alone. I started to walk toward the lunch line; I hope at least the food would be good. But this line was soooo bloody long. I couldn't even see the front. Right now I didn't give a damn how everyone looked, hell I even didn't know if they were mutated.

The line moved ever so slowly, my stomach growling for every step I took. It was so frustrating, till at long last, I was there. I got the tray, not brothering to look what it was, and skipped away; looking for an empty table.

After a while of scanning the horizon, I found one at 10:00. I practically flew over there. Placing my tray down, I sat on the bench. I looked down to the heavenly smelling food, only for my mouth to drop.

The little plastic tray had some four weird goop things. I grabbed the spoon and went to get a spoonful, when a shadow loomed over me. It was almost intimating.

**Me: so did you guys like it; Because if you did there is a little box, for you to write an amazing and most appreciated review.**

**Allen: there is also a reminder that I shall-oof-**

**Lavi: from now on Lucifer heaven will be Allen walker.**

**Allen: -glares- the reason being mphfmgg**

**Me: it's easier for me like these, but I don't want it to be so sudden so mfpfja**

**Allen: (puts duck on our mouths and ties us) just read the next chapter when it's up (looks satisfied)**


	6. friends and rivals

**Hey guys it's me again, I'm sorry for not updating in a while. But hey! That's life for ya. So any way, before you guys continue to read, ****I just wanted to let you guys know that from now on Lucifer will be written as Allen****. So it doesn't cause any confusion, unless you guys want me to leave like that. It's not like his name will be mentioned much since it's his point of view.**

**Oh! And before I forget, I want to thank all of those who have reviewed/added to favs or alerts.**

**Really, it makes my day go bright.**

**Disclaimer: don't own them**

"Move it, moyashi." Growled the shadow. Wait! Shadows belonged to things, right. So I looked up slowly, my eyes not really seeing the imposing figure. "But I was here first." I said with a resolution. "Well... I told you to move, so move it." The person said, "Unless you want to die." With this, he really pissed me off. So I really looked at him, sending a fiery devil's glare.

But his looks shocked me for a moment. I felt my cheeks heat up. He was one of the most exotic beings I had ever seen. The boy before me had the darkest eyes, a blue so dark it looked like black. Two black with a blue hue colored bangs framing his face, reaching a bit below his shoulders. His hair must have been long, because it was held up; some bits spiking up in the back (an: like nezumi from no.6). He had Caucasian like skin.

But, he wasn't wearing white. Instead he was wearing a dark royal blue shirt and black pants. "Are you deaf, moyashi." The boy growled, snapping me back to reality. I felt myself growl at him, who was he to call me short. "Look here you idiot! I was here before you." I spatted, "and I'm not short, damn it. You're just freakishly tall."

I saw something dangerous flash in his eyes and I couldn't help but gulp.

But I never go back on my word, so I just stood my ground. Just as I thought he was going to jump me, a red thing attacked him. The red thing was soon identified as another exotic boy. He had wild red fire colored hair in spikes, the spikes constantly brushing his… eye?

"Get off me, baka usage." The blue-head said. "Oh, don't be like that. You know you luv me." The red-head cooed. I looked on amazed, this was better than watching animal planet. It was like the panther versus a red dinosaur, or at least that's what I saw.

Yet again, after the little experiment, something could be wrong with me. "Sorry about them." A gentle feminine voice said to me. I quickly turned to face the owner of the voice.

This one was the second female I have seen here. I flinched; I couldn't help but remember the witch of the red west. My mouth at that moment decided to malfunction. "My name is Lenalee lee, the red-head is Lavi bookman, and the blue-head is Kanda yuu." Her smile never fading. I couldn't help but smile for the first time in a while. It felt strange to do this after what happened.

So I looked up and said in a cheery as possible voice, "my name is lu...uh... Allen walker, a pleasure to meet you." I don't know my reason for changing my name, but what is done is done. Hopefully, it is a sign that I unconsciously will change and survive this ordeal. But then there was a loud yelp followed very closely by a vicious growl. So we both turned around slowly. I don't know if to laugh or to stay in shock. What I saw was one of the funniest things.

Kanda's hair was covered in some green sludge, making his hair look like a vomit colored. Lavi was half lying, half standing on the edge of the table. His hands still placed on the tray were the green pudding had rested. Emerald eye wide with both laughter and panicked fear. Two emotions that shouldn't have mixed, if the murderous glare sent at him was anything to go by. With the speed that resembled a cheetah, Kanda got my tray and threw it at Lavi.

Now I half expected for him to move just enough so it wouldn't hit him. But nooo, he just had to jump and land on another table. This could have been okay, but the sludge aimed at him hit the man sitting there. He was shocked and sent his drink flying, while Lavi had caused the trays on the table he landed to fly. I bet you can guess what happened next.

Everyone was very mature about this, they got their trays and started a…

"FOOD FIGHT!" someone shouted.

I immediately jumped for cover, hiding under the table. When I felt I was not alone, I looked to my right, then to my left. To my left was Lenalee. Her face contorted into a very annoyed expression. But her eyes scared me the most. Her emerald tinted hair seemed to flow wildly. But her violet eyes were full of annoyed anger. Then out of nowhere, a tan hand reached out and got my wrist.

I couldn't help the yelp that slipped my lips. On instincts alone, I got a handful of some blue goo and threw it at my captor. He too, yelped and I suddenly realized who it was.

"oh! I'm s-sorry Lavi." I stuttered face flushed with embarrassment, "it was out of i-instinct." Lavi looked at me with a blank look. Making me feel nervous, when out of the blue, he started to laugh. I hadn't noticed that the food fight was still going on. So it surprised me when something hit me in the back of my head.

I froze.

Lavi let go of my wrist and slowly backed away. So o slowly turned around, my head bowed so that my bangs could hide my eyes. Only showing the smile that twisted my lips, shoulders shaking. "Who threw that?" I whispered in a deadly tone. Automatically everyone moved to the side. There he stood with a superior smirk, his arms crossed over his chest in a confident mater.

I would have blushed at the way he looked. His hair having somehow gotten ridded of the green sludge.

"Kanda, you bastard!" I growled out. Kanda's smirk just widens. This bastard was probably a walking wet-dream, but… he also infuriated me to no end.

So when his smirk got bigger, I snapped. I went and attacked him. He was surprised at first, but soon enough Kanda was fighting back. To tell you the truth… this was the first time I ever got into a fight. Punches and kicks were flying everywhere. I couldn't help but wonder if we looked like cartoons fighting.

If there was smoke surrounding us and stuff. And then there was a sharp, shrill whistle. So we both stopped fighting. But we were in one awkward as hell position.

I was lying down on my back, legs spread and arms held by my captor, Kanda. Kanda straddling me, one of his knees very close to a forbidden place. His hand holding both wrists, the other next to my head. Our hair splayed about and our faces flushed. Panting heavily after our brawl.

All in all, I wish the ground would swallow me up.

Wait!

Even the last line sounded wrong. Everything was deathly quiet, the silence of a graveyard. It was like if time had frozen. All eyes wide looking at us, mouth gaping like fish. Opening and closing. "Fuck!" Kanda growled under his breath. Only I heard that, the words causing inappropriate thoughts to run rampage in my head.

My face growing hotter with each mental picture. "Well! Who knew yuu wanted to…mpfhf mfufk..." Lavi started, Lenalee slapping her hand over his mouth. Then time restarted. Kanda crawled off me. He glared at me and stomped off to an open door, everyone doing the same. Well minus the stomping of course. I sat up, staring blankly to where Kanda had disappeared through.

**Uzumaki: so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Allen: I kind of did *blushes***

**Kanda: che *glares at me***

**Uzumaki: anyway… pleas review if you want me to update quicker. Reviews = burst of inspiration**

**Allen: which means chapters get done sooner**

**Kanda: but she won't update soon**

**Uzumaki: *glares* well I'll try; you see my mom's pregnant. So I'm having trouble balancing school, errands, and helping my mom out. So it's hard to find time to update.**

**Uzumaki, Allen, and Kanda: till next time! –Che- **


	7. painful love at first sight

Ding!

I blinked owlishly. in the direction from where I came from, was a door. I ignored it though. I sat down on the empty chair, surrounded by an extreme quietness. Everywhere I looked was empty with still air. Not another life source, but mine. I sighed, resting my elbows on the table and my head in my hands. staring blankly at the table. The last couple minutes replaying in my head like a broken film. There was an unexplainable feeling flourishing in my heart. It was warm, bubbly, and comforting. But it was also confusing.

This feeling was foreign, one that I did not recognize. The closest I've felt to this was the love of a child to one's parent. But it was stronger...wait! T-That meant t-that I lucifer Heaven renamed Allen Walker, had fallen for-for Kanda! So this is what all famous writers and romantics gushed on about... love at first sight. I let my head fall onto the table with a low clang, a small groan of misery leaving my lips.

Not only did I fall in love with a total bastard that now hates my guts, but with a guy none the less.

It's not that I'm homophobic or anything, but I always told myself that I was straight. Maybe that's why everyone I knew before this mess hates me. Because they knew all along that I was g-g-gay. My face suddenly turned completely red at the word. I couldn't help it, the word was foreign to me. Never had a reason to use it in this way, only saying it when I had sang 'deck the halls' in Christmas with my parents.

Oh god... my parents!

What would... no! what ARE they thinking of me now? They never showed signs of being homophobic, but who knows. But if they were, I could only imagine them turning in their graves. Cry's of frustration, sadness, and anger leaving there decomposing lips. Eyes seemly wide with pain of this discovery, as maggots crawled about. Hair furiously flying about as they tried to claw out of their coffins. Screaming Bloody Mary and cursing my name for disgracing them. My mind was so cruel to me. These images flashing behind my eyes like if it were a horror movie. I stood and ran through the door, not waiting for it to close, throwing myself at the bed. Shoulders shaking violently, loud bawls and sobs escaping from parted lips.

Burrowing my face into the pillow. My heart throbbed, the pain was unbearable. It felt like it was being tugged from all sides, as if small paper cuts were being formed. I felt so confused, how could i have fallen in love so quickly. I had just met the guy. I felt bewildered for the first time in my short life, i felt truly alone.

When i lost my parents i wasn't lonely because i still had family members. Even if i knew that they despised me. At the orphanage, i had the company of the night sky outside my window.

But now... i had none of those things.

It was that then that reality hit me. I was alone and in love with someone who was probably straight and hated my guts, my living family members hated me, and i was in some sort of facility where they experimented on people. The tears still did not stop flowing, hot salty drops falling from my eyes and onto the pillow, if anything this realization made me cry harder.

After a while my sobs turned into quiet pitiful whimpers. I curled into myself, looking like a ball of white. I choked back a sob, and instead started to hiccup.

"Why cant i be loved and have a normal life." i whispered into the room.

The lights of my room turned off, basking me into darkness. Making me curl into myself more. The room reminded me of my loneliness.

"God. If you a-are real, please just e-end my suffering." was the last words i said as i slipped into unrestful sleep.


	8. wet dream

**author notes: ok guys, so like I forgot to write my AN on the last chapter, sorry for that. I was just so excited to post up the new chapter after such a long time (especially since I had lost the book i had written it in). So, yeah... anyway! This chapter is my first HINT OF SMUT OR LIME****, or however you want to call it. So comment and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I ****don't own D-gray man, because if i did it would have turned into yaoi (i swear thats all that would change!)**

* * *

><p>"Lucifer." someone whispered huskily into my ear. Their warm breath tickling the shell of my ear, sending tingling sensations up and down my spine.<p>

A deep chuckle rumbling into the air around me. soon that warm breath moved onto my neck, goosebumps rising. My eyes fluttering like butterfly wings in the air, I wanted... no, I needed to see who it was.

Though a small voice in my head whispered to me the answer.

Then he bit down into the crevice of my neck. causing me to gasp and moan as he sucked at the bite-mark, my eyes flying open.

I knew it was him, the man that I had fallen for...

"mmm K-kanda." I heard myself moan, receiving another throaty chuckle. I couldn't help it, my eyes roamed from his chest to his face.

His hair was strewn about us like a curtain, hiding us from the world. Skin flushed slightly, lips in a haughty smile. But his eyes... oh god help me now... his eyes were dark with lust and love. Emotions swirling like a whirlpool. slowly he Leaned towards me, inching closer, his breath mixing with mine.

So close now, all I had to do was move forward and...

"Haaah."

A gasp escaped my lips, my body having rocketed from the bed. Small nimble hands clutching the bed sheets. Perspiration caused my shirt to stick to my body.

My small body shaking.

"Crap! ...now I have a small problem." I growled out, looking down. My face flushed in embarrassment.


	9. Slippery Situation

Dong-Ding!

I looked to my right, half-expecting the lunch door to be there. But it wasn't. So instead i looked to my left. "Aah…so thats where it is this time." I mumbled sarcastically, pondering for a moment how the door system worked, not that it mattered much anyway. I stiffly threw my legs to the side of the bed, standing up just as stiffly. Making my way to the door, trying very hard for the bulge in my pants not to show. I poked my head through the door.

"oh, well at least i have a bathroom to myself."

I don't know why i decided to start mumbling to myself. Maybe i was unconsciously trying to make the emptiness, feel … well, less empty.

So i stepped in, slowly looking around. The bathroom was pretty big, and stringy enough, it was in a Japanese style. To my left was a small bench like seat, a shower head currently connected to the wall. This was separated by a small four by four wall. Beyond this was something that resembled a small pool. Bigger than a jacuzzi, but smaller than an actual pool. I believe its called a onsen or is it a hot spring. Wait! Maybe they both mean the same thing.

My Japanese wasn't exactly good. I know spanish better than Japanese after-all.

Bang!

I jumped and turned around, great the door had closed and while i wanted to brag about the languages i knew, there was much more important things to do. For example, to continue my observations.

On the far right corner was a wall with many shelfs filled with bottles of anything one can imagine with different fragances. Shampoo, conditioner, lotion, body wash, etc.

But the one bubble bath bottle that caught my attention was the one labeled lavenilla. It wasn't that big, coming in a violet bluish slender bottle.

"hmm, kinda looks like a witch's love potion or something." I couldn't help and giggle, an imaginary thought bubble floating above my head. In it was another fantasy that wouldn't come true.

It was of me strutting into the cafeteria, everyone eyes on me. Some people trying to catch my fancy. That is until Kanda wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me toward himself. "Back off. He's mine." Kanda would then growl lowly and then place a kiss on my cheek.

one last giggle escaping me as i shook my head.

The next thing i knew is my feet meeting air and my balance failing me. I went toppling down into the warm water. Shock and surprise hitting me as hard as the water hit my chest. I felt the bottle slip my hands, flying to an unknown place. The wind getting knocked out of me as water filled my lungs. But then I reacted and started to splash about. When i finally reached the edge, I pulled myself halfway and started to cough up the water.

All my splashing had caused bubbles and foam to rise. At first I didn't know why, that is until i saw the empty bottle floating in the water.

"Great job Lucifer... uh... Allen, you nearly drowned yourself and now you have created a bubble monster." I grumbled to myself, an annoyed sigh coming after my self-scolding. Slowly I raised myself up, sitting at the edge. Peeling off my clothes that stuck to me like a second skin. I scrunched my nose in annoyance and disgust.

The feeling of wet clothing was umcomfroting and weird.

The first to come off was the shirt, throwing it to the side where it landed with a resounding splack. The sound echoing in the bathroom. I repeated the same process with my pants and undergarments. Not having any socks wasn't bad now, because it was one less article of clothing that i would have to remove. The warm steam that rose from the bath contrasted the cold air that surrounded the bathroom. It caused me to shiver, teeth clattering loudly to my own ears, goosebumps rising all over my now nude body.

My earlier 'problem' having been forgotten and thus unconsciously solved. I was grateful for that. So I slipped back into the water, the bubbles having reduced to a tolerable amount.

Slumping down onto the underwater bench, when the innocent looking bottle floated towards me. I reached out and took a hold of it. I wanted to glare at it, but that would have been too childish. So instead, I turned the bottle over so I could read the label.

It said the following:

**WARNING: only apply 1 drop of the solution for**

** every 100 gallons.**

"So thats why i created a bubble monster." I said, amazed at how strong this thing was. I set the empty bottle at the edge of the hot spring. The bubbles began to swarm toward me, for a moment i thought I heard their battle cries. But that was all in my head, i embraced it either way and gave a small shout of my own.

Blowing the bubbles away, pretending I was a giant. The bubbles who started to fly around so that they could escape my wrath, simply got poked by my index finger. But soon enough, I started to resemble a prune.

So i waved a imaginary white flag to the bubbles, imaginary cries of victory coming from them as i stepped put of the hot spring.

click! fwoosh, plip!

I looked over my shoulder. Only to see all the water and bubbles to be flushed away in a sea of swirls. I lifted my foot and saw a button about the size of a sand dollar.

'hmm, where did that come from?' I mumbled. Not figuring it out, I shrugged my shoulders and went to the showers. So i could wash any bubble residue.

When I finished, I grabbed a fowl which i hadn't noticed before and started to dry myself. Grabbing another and tiring it around my waist, Then I started hunting for my cloths. I mean they should be dry by now. But they were nowhere to be found.

I saw a door to the right of the where the shelf through it, i saw it was part of the bathroom. In it was the toilet, sink, and cabinet.

So I decided to brush my teeth and do other necessary things. When I heard a ding and knew another door had appeared. Which was inside this part of the bathroom. I went through the door and as expected it closed. The new room appeared to be a .. closet.

There was short and long sleeved shirts, as well as tank tops. Skinny jeans, sweat pants, capris shorts and cargo pants.

Leather jackets with a fur-rimmed hood. For shoes there was sneakers, heels, and combat boots. Everything came in three color choices, except the shoes which were all black. The colors were white, black and cerulean blue.

I got the sneakers, black sweat pants and the cerulean long sleeved shirt. I then went toward the drawers and sure enough, the underwear were there.

After getting everything together, I removed the towel and started to get dressed. When I was finished, another door appeared. Which was becoming a normal routine now, and so I went through.

But I wish I hadn't. Waiting at my room, was the evil red witch.

"Scarlet." I whispered in fright.


	10. lies or truth

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry for about the whole code gibberish that appeared before. Hopefully this time you will all be able to read this without problems. I also want to thank those that faved/alerted and review either for the last chapter or this chapter before I had to repost it.**

**As usual, D gray man does not belong to me sadly.**

**Further explanations at the bottom**. **And don't forget to fav/alert and review, it's what motivate me to continue. **

"Missed me." Scarlet purred out, predatory grin on her face. I wanted to fun, to die right there and then. But fear gripped my heart in an iron grip. My frame was shaking like an earthquake going through Tokyo, but it was worse than a level five. Heck! I wouldn't have minded being in the orphanage.

But fate and life were cruel to me, so I knew it was useless. But I also know that scarlet knew this as well.

"Do you want to remember?" Scarlet questioned. My fear vanished for a moment to be replaced by curiosity and confusion. "What do you mean if I want to remember? Remember what?" I asked, a bit of panic seeping into my voice. Scarlet looked at me, a passive look on her face. That is until a smile bloomed on her face. She patted beside her, indicating for me to sit next to her on my bed. But I shook my head, bangs following the motion.

Scarlet seemed to sigh and then smirk.

"Don't you want to know the truth of your existence, the truth behind your name." The words uttered into the room, vibrating into my ears and shaking my very core. I shook my head, I didn't want to hear any more. But she ignored me anyway and continued, "You see Lucifer or should I say Allen..."

'_A three year old Allen was sitting in the middle of a vast garden. The vibrant green leaves moving gently in the wind from side to side. Variant color flowers and butterflies spread in patches everywhere. A perfect example of what could be considered 'gods garden.' Not too far from where Allen sat was a grand house upon a hill. The white and cream color making it stand out from the pine forest background. Roof a bright red and door of the finest cherry wood available. Any more luxurious and it could have been a mansion. "Allen, honey! Time for dinner." a melodic voice called from the door of the house. The little three year old jumping to his feet and maneuvering his way to his mother's embrace. The both of them walking into the dining room where Allen's father sat at the head of the table. Childish pout on a handsome face at the lack of food on his plate. Son and wife to giggle at his antics._

_Once all were seated was the food passed into which they had a relaxing family meal.  
>Later that night, an argument could be heard from the couple. <em>

_Unknown to them, their son Lucifer was listening to them, soaking every single word spoken.  
>"Neah Heaven Walker, I thought you said THEY couldn't find us!" the mother whispered harshly, her eyes narrowed into cat slits. "They SHOULDNT have found us." Neah whispered back, "in fact we should have been recorded as dead in their files." His eyes narrowed in anger not at his wife, but to someone unknown to the young eavesdropping child. At this Allen's mother sighed and walked toward her husband, wrapping her arms around him. "I know his not ours technically, even though he is. But even if he wasn't... what SHE does isn't right. I-I wish our family wasn't like this." she sobbed quietly on Neah chest. His arms wrapped around her waist, chin placed on the crown of her head. "Shhh, don't cry Rose. We will somehow resolve this." Neah whispered, eyes dark with sadness.<br>Young Allen didn't know what they were talking about. Didn't understand the importance of the hidden words. But his young mind knew that whatever it was, it made his parents sad.  
>He wanted to hug them. But didn't for he was supposed to be sleeping and didn't want to get in trouble. So he crept back to his room. Avoiding the wooden planks that he knew creaked. And slipped into his room, there Allen cried himself to sleep. His heart aching for the pain that his parents felt.'<em>

Scarlet stopped speaking, her eyes gazing at me. Gauging my reaction. I stood rock still. My eyes wide as my mouth. My heart heated erratically, as if it wanted to jump out my chest. I even forgot to breath.

Everything scarlet had said...a-all of it... wa-was true. It had triggered a memory that my younger self had tried to forget. Even if I can't remember why. My attention snapped back to her as she slightly snorted.  
>"Oh, but it gets better. You know why?" she asked me, the sadistic gleam returning. I shook my head, taking small steps back. I knew I wouldn't be able to escape, but I was so scare.<br>So confused and hurt.

My heart twisted and I wished for nothing more than death. To rejoin my parents and escape this hell. And I knew that Scarlet was enjoying this. Especially when she stood and walked slowly towards me.

For every step she took toward me, I took two back.  
>She was the predator and I was the defenseless prey. I bumped into the wall. I was trapped. Scarlet stood before me now, a breathes away from me. Leaning till her nose brushed mine.<p>

"That's because since day one... you were my experiment." Scarlet whispered, her voice steadily rising, "You never were human to begin with."

**Yes I left it in a sort of cliffhanger! Which you guys might hate me for, but worry not! I will try to update tomorrow night. **

**Also, I always like the idea of Neah being Allen's dad. But I know it's not like that in the manga, this is after all fanfiction. Also I have a reason for all the chapters that I write, you guys will just have to continue to read to understand.**

**Anyway I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Until next time, ja ne! **


	11. memories and unwanted rebirth

**Hello everyone, as promised this is chapter ten. I'm so glad that many of you that left comments enjoyed it made really made my day. Just as much as those that added this to their favorites or alerted section. **

**Anyway, let me not procrastinate anymore. Remember to comment (my inspiration) or to fav/alert.**

**I don't own D gray man!**

"N-never human?!" was the shocked stuttered response. Tears flowing down my cheeks. My head it… it hurts! I fell to my knees and gripped my head. It's like a monster was trying to rip my skull open and emerge into the world. I didn't notice when Scarlet left, leaving me to my own pain. Memories flashed by quick. Some brightly lit. Others impossible to see. Voices and sound a jumbled mix. But none felt like my own.

They were mine, but they weren't as well. The memory rush trickled to a stop. From what seemed to me, the beginning of my memories. I knew I was kneeled at the floor, _but I felt like my body or spirit was floating._

Yet…. Seeing my memories?

As if I had no control of my body, I shakily got up and robotically walked to the bed. I toppled over, face down, as my eyes closed.

_I felt myself awaken inside the dream, eyes blurry with sleep. And although I knew I was in a dream and thus asleep and not awake, I felt very much awake. Yet I knew this to be the illusion that dreams draped over our minds with, to allude us from reality. In this dream of mine, I was nothing but a specter. Not allowed to do anything. Only to observe the scene before me. But there was no scene, only the blankness of a mind asleep. And as if that thought had been a command, white suddenly surrounded me._

_I was floating in green gel like substance. A mask covered my nose and mouth, providing oxygen. Everything was blurry because of the gel and thus the figures were almost impossible to identify. My other senses were useless to me now. I vaguely saw long curly red hair and a long white lab coat. 'Scarlet' my mind alerted me. But my body did not react. She had her arms above her in magnificent gesture, as if smug for some sort of achievement. I wanted to squint and see who the two figures were a little further from Scarlet. But there was no need for me to squint. Both figures stepped forward, they were too far for me to recognize, but I knew one was male and the other female. Vibrations swam through the gel. 'Are they arguing?' I wondered. The man and woman stepped forward with angry gestures, causing Scarlet to drop hers arms tilt her head. Two assistance of hers came and restrained them. Their superior strength halting all motion. Scarlet must have said something, because the assistance dragged them away. The vibrations turning turbulent in the gel. Then something clicked in my head. 'Were those my parents?' I thought mortified._

_The world lurched around me again._

_This time my world was painted in orange. Heat licked at the edge of the tank. The gel cold enough to keep me from cooking. I could not see pass the glass again. 'Fire' my mind sleepily said. Then there was a rush as the glass was broken and the gel splashed onto the floor. I slumped to the bottom of the tank. Muscles weak and completely nude. Soft hands removed the mask and I breathed air for the first time. My eyesight was blurry. Soft words were whispered to me. A coat was draped over my form and I was picked up by strong arms. I shivered, my skin cold. 'What's happening?' I thought to myself, 'this memory… is confusing.' Whoever was carrying me must have started running. My body moving in random directions. There was shouting, but the words made no sense to my body in the memory. _

_My world went blank in the dream. I was standing in darkness, the coat my only piece of clothing. __**"It's so cold, very cold. **__A young voice whispered. I wanted to ask who the owner of the voice was, but I couldn't. __**"Its freezing cold….. So dark." **__I nodded in agreement. "Black like a void hidden deep in nothing." I added. A small light appeared in front of me. I gasped. Before me, stood… me!? I … he reached out to me and touched my cheek. His hand so cold and transparent like. __**"How we got here, we do not recall. Except for something's here and there." **__His voice soft, sad, small like a child. My body moved on its own. Placing my hand over my look alike and leaning my head into his head more into his hand. "We do remember the red, the red of flowing blood spilling into the cold ground." I heard myself respond. He smiled, eyes half closed, dead like. __**"The screams and moans of pain, much worse than those that one would hear from stories of hell."**__ he said. "We vaguely remember the smell of smoke." I responded. __**"Making us churn with this disgust and… hate?" **__he asked as his image started to disappear like sparkling dust in the wind. "But why? What happened… to me?" I whispered into the darkness._

_A sudden gust blew around me. I grabbed the coat tightly to myself and braced myself. But no danger came in this darkened world. Sheets of paper flew by me, my eyes widening. As I saw the same memory of my parents arguing as I eavesdropped on them. The sheets turned into autumn leafs and I had to blink as the scenery changed once again. I was running, my hand gripped tightly by my mother. Father was leading the way. I tripped over a root causing my mother to stop, my shout halting my father. He came back and picked me up, urging my mother to start running again. I looked over his shoulder and saw the mansion, my home, burning to the ground. The smell of smoke thick in the air. There was shouting and gunshots. Afraid, I buried my head into my father's chest._

_I felt a tingling sensation spread throughout my body._

_I lifted my head and blinked slowly. 'A….. Picnic?' I sleepily thought. My eyes widened. 'n-no… I-I don't want to remember this again.' I weakly thought. All of a sudden, everything sped up as if in fast forward. My head spun a little. But it stopped as soon as time returned to normal. Two men in white pointed guns at my parents, they had been waiting by our car. It looked like it happened in slow motion._

_Click!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Two shots. That's all it took to ruin such a happy day. My parent's brief screams silenced forever. Their bodies falling to the wet ground with a dull thud. Blood staining the puddles. I took a step back, my frame shaking. The two men moved quickly, not giving me time to react. One of them restrained me and the other placed a cloth over my nose and mouth. The world once again faded into darkness._

_When I came to again, I found myself in the green gel tank again. The only difference being that I could see better now. Before me stood Scarlet with a twisted grin stretched on her young face. "Goodnight Allen, I'll see you in a couple of years." She said. Before my mind once again faded into darkness._

This time no more memories plagued my mind and I was allowed to sleep. But worry, confusion, and fear settled into my stomach.

**Well that's it for chapter 10, I hope it wasn't too confusing. Personally it's one of my favorite chapters. **

**I might not update in a while, so apologize in advance, but it doesn't mean I won't try either way.**

**Anyway remember to leave a review or to fav/alert! **

**Arigato! Ja ne!**


	12. Recreational mind

**Sorry for the glitch that happened, I guess I will have to update using the long way. Oh well! All that matters is for you guys to be able to enjoy the story.**

The next time I awoke, I awoke with a start. As if I had fallen from a great mountain. My soul retuning to my body with a starling jerk. I would have gasped in surprise, but my body was weary and my mind too tired to act. So I just laid there and contemplated what it is that I remembered. If these were my 'real' memories, than what about the other ones? Why was I floating in that tank? Did my parents know Scarlet? So many questions with no answers.

These were the same thoughts that went through my head as I went through the now daily routine of going through what I dubbed the 'shower door' and 'closet door'. So when I went through the third new door, I wasn't too surprised.

In fact my mind was still off in space. So it surprised me indeed when something collided with me. And guess who it was. It was the red head, Lavi Bookman. Upon his face was a shit eating grin and I with a tormented mind, couldn't but to return it. Thoughts temporarily replaced. "Long time no see, Moyashi." Lavi said with a fake french accent and a wide grin. "It's Allen, Lavi. Not Moyashi. Say it with me, AL-LEN." I snarkly answered back, smile still in place. He just laughed and shook his head. Lavi dragged me to a corner of the room. There I saw Lenalee kneeling, her legs folded elegantly under her. Beautiful white teeth smile shining, reflecting those of the children surrounding her. Leaning against the wall a couple feet away was Kanda. A scowl framing his handsome face. I felt my cheeks slightly heat when our eyes meet. I saw surprise, pleasure, and something else flash in his eyes before they turned indifferent. A slight glare was then sent my way. My cheeks further heating in slight embarrassment of getting caught starring, I looked down.

The ground was not the white tile I expected, instead it was... plastic grass. I stopped walking, forcing James to stop and nearly trip as well.

My head lifted and I looked around in wonder. This room was quit spacious. Almost the size of a small park or playground. Most of the walls, as well as the ceiling, depicted the sky. I then noticed that the clouds seem to fly from wall to ceiling and disappear into what seemed to be this room's horizon. "Cool huh." Lavi said looking at me with a huge grin, arms behind his head. "Most of the things in this room are holograms, some are just wood or plastic imitations like the trees of the forest." Lavi continued, nodding his head to the far end, past Lenalee and the kids. "How big is this room exactly?" I asked. There seemed to be no end to the trees at the far end. Lavi shook his head and shrugged, walking towards Lenalee, patting some of the kids on the head.

I walked toward them, but I didn't stop there. "Allen!" Lenalee called, "where are you going?" she asked. I looked over my shoulder and said, "I'm going to see if there's an ending to the forest." She tilted her head and said no more. Lavi didn't seem to have heard anything. Too busy swinging the kids from his arms and some even clung to his legs like leeches. That brought a small smile to my face and heavy sadness to my heart. 'These children probably get experimented on too.' I thought, still looking over my shoulder frozen in place, 'Yet they are brave enough to smile so brightly. It's so painfully sad and encouraging.' My eyes failed to see the little child who observed from Lenalee's shadow, shy to strangers, as I turned back to the task at hand.

I passed Kanda, whose stare was questioning and curious but face indifferent, and I was almost tempted to stop again. But for the sake of my curious mind, I focused on the tress and the racing of my heart due to Kanda, I continued walking.

It wasn't long before I reached the edge of the trees. And I was surprised to see that they gave the same impression of real forest trees. Including the smell of leafs. I looked around both ways to see if the tree line ended. It did, right where the fake horizon was. I took a deep breath and took a step, then another. Walking steadily forward and observing everything around me. After a while I stopped once again. Squinting my eyes and looking toward the other side in hope of seeing my friends and the playing children.

"Friends, huh." I said, a smile forming on my face, "that sounds nice." I turned around again.

Walking with purpose.

Mission: does this forest have an end?

**Sorry for any misspelling found in this chapter, I did not edit it, nor did my dear friend. Please leave a comment or vote for my story, I would gladly appreciate it. As for those that left comments in my previous chapters or added my story to their library, thank you very much! It's because of you guys that I continue to write.**

**Hopefully I'll be able to update soon again, no promises though!**

**Till next time!**

**JA ne!**


	13. Home and an exit

After a while of walking forward and seeing nothing but trees, I was about to turn back around. The soles of my feet pulsed and ached, every other muscle on the verge of cramping due to the tension I placed on myself. But I couldn't walk anymore. I slumped against a tree and plopped to the ground. My eyes dropping close and head nodding off. "Sooo sleepy." I mumbled under my breath.

A flash of leafs and a glimpse of a coat, a faint smell of smoke.

A memory recently uncovered.

I blinked again. "What the..." I confusedly mumbled. 'Why would I remember that here?' I thought. I slowly stood up again, raising my arms above my head and stretching. The sound of bones cracking satisfying to my ears. A slight groan escaped my lips. A muscle had cramped in my leg. I whimpered lightly and bit my lip. Forcing myself to continue stretching, eventually the pain left and all that was left was a dull ache.

"God. That hurt like a mother fluffer. " I grumbled, my mood tumbling down. I was tired, bored, sleepy, and hungry. Yet having not found anything, I was not planning on returning. So after completing some more satisfying stretches did I continue walking. Eventually reaching what seemed to be the other end of the forest, the light gleaming beautifully.

Almost realistic.

But I knew it was just artificial light. Running through the forest line like a starved man, I gasped at the sight before me. Eyes wide. "w-what?" I stuttered out. Before me stood my home. The very same house I grew up in.

"Impossible." I breathed out. I walked up the hill upon where the house sat on, hand rising up to knock on the door. but I lowered it again. What was the point of knocking. No one was in the house because I knew my parents were dead. I also knew that this house shouldn't even be standing. It should have burned to the ground at the time my parents fled from it with me in my dads arms.

So I knew this was just a replica of my house. ' but why would they go through all the trouble to recreate my house,' I wondered. I shook my head to disperse the worries and questions that had no resolution.

Instead I confidently grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, the door did not resist and opened with a slight groan. "well then that was unsuspecting," I said, walking in. my eyes narrowed, the entrance hallway looked exactly like the one in my memories. I walked up the hall and looked into all the rooms, making my way up the stairs to look at the rooms.

Everywhere I looked, I saw my childhood. Ghost from the past moving around me, relieving my memories of a time where I lived in my house.

I walked into my room, steps heavy with dread and heart beating erratically. It was exactly the same as that day. Toys strewn all over the floor and bed neatly made. I walked toward the center and... just stood there.

I closed my eyes and remembered, whether real or fake memories, I remembered them all. Evening my breath out. Strangely enough I felt at peace.

But all good things must come to an end.

The memories vanished like smoke as I gently opened my eyes, my breathing slow and even. I walked toward the exit and stopped, looking over my shoulder and smiled before stepping out and closing the door behind me. I turned and headed to the end of the hallway.

There was the master suite door, my parents room.

I hesitated, 'should i go in? Its not their actual room, but this house sure feels like mine.' I bite my lips nervously, my hands playing with the cuff of my sleeves.

Before straightening myself up and holding my head up high. I opened the door with a determined tug. It opened with little resistance. I dared not enter. It was hard enough opening the door and I couldn't handle anymore. My body trembled violently, my vision swam and blurred with unshed tears, chocked sobs tried to escape me. One hand clasped above my heart, the other stayed by my side and clutched the cuff of my sleeve.

I could barely breath.

Memories both real and fake flashed once again through my head. I shook my head, turned, and fled down the stairs and headed to the kitchen, I went towards the basement door located under the stairs. I cocked my head to the side and stared intently at the door.

"Now that I think about it, I have never been to the basement before."

I opened the door with too much force and ended up slamming the door against the wall. The slam echoing through the empty house. I cringed at the sound instinctually. I looked down the stairs to see nothing but complete darkness.

A strange howling seemed to rise from the depths of the basement. Along with a bone chilling breeze. I shivered from the cold breeze and forbidding feeling that washed over me. I looked for a switch inside and saw none. 'There's no switch inside or out? how strange.' I thought, my eyebrows furrowing downward.

I took a big intake of air to steel my nerves and grabbed the handle of the stair. I tentatively began my descend. Eventually the light behind me dimming to a glimmer.

Straining my eyes in hope of seeing something beyond.

But it was useless

Then a strong gust hit me from somewhere to my left. It caught me by surprise and I stumbled backward, my back hitting the wall.

CLICK

A dim light buzzed to life, illuminating the basement. What I saw astonished me and strangely enough brought my expectation down.

The basement was plain and boring, unlike what I expected to find. There was only a sink and shelfs filled with empty bottles of all kinds. Once again I felt the gust of wind and I turned to the direction from which it came from.

"What the?" I said perplexed.

There was a shelf in the direction of the wind. Curious and confused, I approached it. Every once in a while, smaller gust would hit me. I looked to the top, bottom and in between the shelfs. Going as far as to look at the sides. Yet I saw nothing that could explain the gust. Unexpecting I was hit dead smack in the face by a stronger gust.

Its then that I noticed some of the bottles tremble.

Curious and determined to find the answer, I began to remove the bottles and place them on the floor. At long last, I saw the source of the icy wind. There was a whole in the wall, just big enough for someone like me to fit through.

'Does it lead anywhere?' was my first thought.


	14. Exploring the exit

**Hey guys! I've noticed that many of my chapters haven't had a author's note since like forever. I apologize for that, if any one missed them that is. XD**

**Anyway, i won't be updating until school work and testing cools down a bit. Meaning not till the end of May at least. GOMEN!**

**For those who have commented, favorited, or followed my story. Thank you guys a lot, it means a lot to me! **

**Anyway DGM isn't mine as usual, only the plot and certain characters. **

**Enjoy!**

I clicked my tongue and furrowed my brows. I had two choices at the moment. Explore the hole or go back to the group. Both were equally tempting.

Maybe this hole held a great secret.

But if I did not return in time for whatever door I have to go through, something terrible might happen. I shuddered at the idea of being tested on again. I sighed loudly and gripped at my hair in frustration. Before looking back up, determination burning brightly in me.

I positioned myself to the side of the shelf and gripped the metal rack tightly. Slowly I began to push it away from the wall. The shelf was heavier than what it seemed. After some protesting from the metal, I had succeeded.

There was enough space for me to stand in between of the shelf and the wall. The hole seemed to be a tunnel, I could hear the echo of the wind as it crashed into the concrete.

It wasn't as dark as I expected it to be. I clicked my tongue again, my heart beating wildly. Eventually the adrenaline was too much for me to deal with that I had to take a deep breath. After I had relaxed and only a giddy sensation was at the pit of my stomach, did I make my decision.

"I will explore this passage." I firmly said before walking in.

By all means, I should have not been able to see anything. I should have been tripping and stumbling to the floor, I should have been afraid to walk upright and should have been crawling instead.

But I could see perfectly well, as if the tunnel wasn't dark at all.

It was a strange ordeal, but it wasn't a bad one at the moment. So I shrugged off the thought and continued walking.

It didn't take long till I reached what appeared to be the end. At the end, was a metal ladder that lead up.

The climb seemed extremely high, but I could see a dot of light shining down.

The air here seemed cleaner, more natural. Fresh, unlike the stale air of the facility.

I gulped audibly.

If one were to climb high enough and fall...well... Let's say you wouldn't be waking up.

Shaking my thoughts away, I reached for the closest step that I could reach with my hand. Before tentatively placing one foot at the bottom step.

The metal ladder did not squeak or bend under my weight. Assuming it was safe, I began the long climb to the answer to the mystery.

When I was halfway up, or at least that what I could perceive, my body began to show signs of exhaustion. My arms shook, as did my legs, my shoulders ached and my hands pulsed.

But I continued climbing.

" I'm almost there, I'm almost there." I whispered relentlessly to myself.

Just when I thought that I would fall to my death before reaching the top, I reached it.

There was a metal lid, burnt was obviously open. Otherwise the light wouldn't filter in. I pushed softly and found the kid to move easily. I continued to shove it until it fell beyond my line of sight.

The soft clank confirming its fall.

The light blinded me for a second, but my eyes adjusted quickly enough. I climbed the rest of the way out.

And I couldn't hold the gasp that escaped me.

I was once again surrounded by trees. Throwing my legs to the side, my feet touched solid ground. I just sat there at the edge.

My mind couldn't comprehend what just had happened. I walked a couple of feet away from the man hole and fell to my knees. My hands grasped the grass tightly. Forehead falling to lay against the grass. I inhaled deeply the scents that surrounded me.

This time around, everything was real.

It wasn't plastic or holograms. I was actually outside. Energy filled me suddenly and I kept to my feet and just ran. My hair whipped around me, as did the grass around my feet. Leafy branches whipped my face lightly. But I didn't care.

I was free!

Before long, I passed the tree line and I just lost my breath.

In front of me was a cliff, the horizon filled completely blue. Ocean and sky had become one. There was no single cloud in the sky.

It was breath taking.

This time I simply walked toward the edge. So that I could just sit there and admire the beauty.

Time passes by quickly. To me it passed by slowly. The sun went away to sleep and the moon came out to comfort. The sky sprinkled with bright twinkling stars. The ocean a stunning reflection of the sky.

Then my heart nearly stopped beating.

I had been gone nearly the enter day. They would notice. SCARLET would notice. I wanted this freedom so badly. But Scarlet knew I was alive, she would hunt me down.

I had no choice. I needed to return. I stood up and looked to the sky. Suddenly, meteors began to fly. A shower of shooting stars.

"I will be free." I told the stars.

It wasn't a wish.

It was a promise.

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please comment, follow/alert, or favorite my story. Until May then!**

**Jane!**


End file.
